


Shape Of You

by ScenesInMyHead



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Calvin Klein Briefs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Language, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScenesInMyHead/pseuds/ScenesInMyHead
Summary: Sebastian sends you a selfie after his workout.





	Shape Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know I’m supposed to be working on chapter 6 of The Contest but let me explain. So I was finishing up my first draft of Chapter 6 when Sebastian Stan happened…fucker goes and posts that locker room selfie. I tried to ignore it, really I did but this scene popped into my head and it would not let me live until I wrote it down. So sorry (but not sorry). This is a another quickie that I wrote at work so please ignore the typos and the writing. I just had to get it out of my head so I could get back to Bucky…

Sitting in the lobby of the gym, you drum your fingers impatiently on your knee.  


“What the hell is taking him so long,” you mutter to yourself as you pull out your phone and start tapping out a message.

_I’m ready to go, everything ok?_  


You stare at the screen, waiting for a response.  Your phone chimes a few moments later.  


_No_  


Brow furrowed, you quickly type a response and hit send.  


_What’s wrong?!?_  


You bite your lip nervously as a flood of scenarios race through you head.  Your thoughts are soon interrupted by a picture flashing onto your screen.  


You inhale sharply as you take in the image of your boyfriend, standing in front of a mirror in the men’s locker room wearing a scowl on his face and not much else.

He’s shirtless with his sweatpants slung low, giving you a peek of the red waistband of his Calvin Klein briefs and a glorious view of his rock hard abs.  


As wave of wetness begins to flood your core, you quickly compose a message and hit send.  


_Fuck babe, we need to go NOW_  


_Want you so bad_  


You let out a frustrated huff and squeeze your thighs tight. Although you had spent the better part of the last two days in bed with Sebastian after he had arrived home from wrapping his latest film, it was still not enough to make up for two weeks spent apart.  


_What, is biker boy busy?_  


Confusion clouds your brain as you read Sebastian’s message over a few times; until it hits you.    


Shaking your head in annoyance, you rise swiftly from your seat and make your way to the locker rooms.  


Quietly creeping through the halls, you’re grateful for the late hour and that the gym is practically deserted.  After peering timidly into a few of the locker rooms with an excuse at the ready, you finally find Sebastian in an empty one at the end of the hall. He’s still shirtless and standing in front of the mirror examining his lats while he flexes.  


His startled eyes fly up to view your reflection in mirror for a brief second before casting them downwards to avoid your questioning glare.  


“You shouldn’t be in here,” he mutters as he occupies himself with the drawstring of his sweatpants.  


Dropping your gym bag on the bench by the lockers, you move up behind him and wrap your arms around his waist.  


“Your fault babe for sending me that porn,” you purr into the shell of his ear.  “I couldn’t wait to get my hands on this gorgeous body.”  


Sebastian sighs softly as you smooth your palms over his broad chest and bring your lips down to kiss the back of his neck.  But as you start to move your hands down to his abs, you feel his muscles tense under your touch.  


You rest your head on his shoulder and narrow your eyes at his refection.  


“Okay Hollywood, spill it,” you say firmly.  


Sebastian winces at the nickname, knowing that you only use it when you’re annoyed by his standoffish behaviour.  


“It’s nothing,” he assures you, looking up to meet your concerned gaze. “I’m just tired.”  


Tilting you head, your quirk your eyebrow, thoroughly not convinced.  


“It’s just hard,” he continues, frustration seeping into his voice. “The older I get, the tougher it is to get back into shape.”  


Your heart pinching at his words, you bury your head into his neck and hug him tight.  Knowing how hard he throws himself into preparing for his roles, it breaks your heart to hear him sound so defeated.  


“Well whatever you’re doing, it’s working,” you nod encouragingly, making sure his eyes are on you before biting down hard on your bottom lip.  


“I haven’t been able to keep my hands off you since you’ve been back.”  


The edges of Sebastian’s mouth turn up into a slight smile.  


“Anything is an improvement over my last look right,” he muses jokingly, fingers ghosting over his upper lip.  


Your mouth drops open in mock disapproval.  


“Are you shading the ‘stache?” you sniff indignantly.  “You did not just shade the ‘stache.”  


“My pussy and I loved the ‘stache.”  


Sebastian throws his head back and laughs.  


“I should have brought it home for you,” he teases as he draws you into his arms.  


“That’s okay handsome,” you murmur as your fingers outline the sharp edge of his jaw line.  “I can wait for the Bucky stubble to grown in.”

“I love my Bucky stubble.”  


Sebastian smiles shyly and shakes his head before bringing his full lips down on yours for a soft kiss.  


Pulling back, you silently hold each other tight for a few moments before you finally speak.  


“If I told you that your looks weren’t the first thing that attracted me to you, I would be lying,” you admit sheepishly as you gaze deeply into his bright blue eyes.  “But it was everything else about you – your razor-sharp mind, your sense of humour, your impossibly good heart – that drew me in deep.”  


“I don’t care what you look like babe.  The man I fell in love with is much more than the sum of his body parts.”  


“I’m sorry if I ever gave you any other impression,” you whisper apologetically,   appealing for his forgiveness.  


The lines around Sebastian’s eyes crinkle as a smile crosses his lips.  Cupping your cheek with one hand, he pulls you flush against him with his other and crashes his lips to yours for a long, hungry kiss.  


Breaking apart, you lean your forehead on his to catch your breath.

“I’m the one who should be sorry doll,” he murmurs breathlessly as he kisses the tip of your nose.  “I didn’t mean to take this all out on you.”  


“It’s just that I’ve been feeling so anxious about getting back in shape and then when I saw you flirting with that really ripped guy on the bike, something just snapped.”  


You’re momentarily thrown off by his confession, but respond quickly by shaking your head in protest.  


“I wasn’t flirting with that meathead,” you reply in disgust.  “I was arguing with him.”  


“Asshole took my bike.”  


Sebastian creases his brow in confusion.  “Your bike?  There were like 10 empty ones in that row.”    


“That’s what I kept telling him,” you mutter bitterly, recalling the conversation. “But the jerk wouldn’t listen.”

“I kept bitching at him until he finally moved.”

Sebastian tilts his head, eyeing you suspiciously.

“Why did you need to have that bike?”

You bow your head to hide the blush that is quickly spreading over your cheeks.

“Uhhh, no reason.”

Sebastian places his fingers under your chin and lifts your head to make eye contact.

“Babe…”

“Fine,” you surrender with a huff.  “It had the best view of your workout.”

“So you were watching me,” Seb smirks, clearly amused by your admission. “Like what you saw sweetheart?”

You smile coyly as you reach out and finger the top of his briefs.

“Mmmm yes,” you hum contently.  “Let’s just say it was very, ummm… stimulating…for my own workout.”

Sebastian’s eyes widen as your lips come down on his chest and kiss a path to his nipple.  

“Did you…?”  The words disappear from his mouth as you flick his nipple hard with your tongue before sucking it into your mouth.  


Dragging your tongue across to his other nipple, you look up at him with a wicked grin. “Twice.”  


Sebastian groans as he watches your lips work their way down to his abs while you slowly drop to your knees.  You reach down to untie the drawstring of his sweats and work them past his hips until they slide down his legs to pool at his ankles.    


“Damn girl,” he hisses nervously when your hand begins to palm his hardening cock through his briefs. “We can’t do this here.  What if someone walks in?”  


You begrudgingly lift your head away from his body with a pout. Looking around the room, your gaze falls on a yellow ‘slippery when wet’ floor sign standing near the wall.  Grinning mischievously, you pick up the sign and open the door quietly.  Surveying the empty hall, you quickly position the sign outside of the door.

Leaning back on the door to close it, you bite your lip and run your gaze over Sebastian’s toned body.  


“Where was I,” you murmur darkly as you make your way back to kneel in front of him.    


Sebastian smiles widely and points to his six-pack.  


As your tongue begins to trace the deep outline of his chiseled abs, you run your fingers up and down the inside of his thighs, lightly brushing over his balls.  


His bulge twitches as you slip your fingers into the waistband of his briefs and pull them down to let his hard cock spring free.

Licking your lips, you swipe your thumb over the tip of his cock to wipe a bead of precum leaking from the slit.  Eyes locked on his, you bring your thumb to your mouth to suck it clean.  


“So sweet,” you purr, coating your fingers with more precum and spreading it over the whole of his shaft.  “Fuck, you’re so hard Sebby.”  


“What should I do first with this big, hard cock?”  


“Please baby…don’t tease,” he whimpers as his fingers card through your hair tightly.  “Let me fuck your pretty mouth.”  


You wink as you lick the head of his cock and take just the tip into your mouth, your tongue swirling around the swollen head.  A shiver runs down his body as your lips begin to trace his length from tip to base.  


“Did you miss my mouth daddy,” you tease as you stroke his balls with your tongue, gently sucking one and then the other, into your humming mouth.  


“Please,” he whispers, exhaling roughly as his lust blown eyes watch you lick a wide stripe up the thick vein in his shaft.  


“Daddy missed your mouth so much baby girl.”  


A strangled moan rises from his throat when you wrap your warm mouth around his throbbing cock and suck down to the base in one pass.  You feel his body shudder as you drag your tongue flat along the underside on your way back up.  


“Fuck!” Sebastian shouts as his shaft glides easily down your throat and you start to suck hard on his entire length.  


“Such a good girl,” he praises as his hands gently push your head further down. “Taking my cock all in like that.”  


Reaching down, you start to roll his balls in your hand, squeezing them gently before slowly increasing the pressure as your pace quickens over his cock.  


“Fuck doll, your mouth feels so goddamn good,” he murmurs, his grip tightening in your hair.  He groans lowly as you reach around and start to massage his firm ass, your fingers dipping into the cleft of his ass and circling his tight hole.  


Glancing up at him through your lashes, the sight of his face, overcome with pleasure, floods your pussy with wetness.  As his breath hitches and the taut muscles in his abs start to tense, you can feel he’s close.  


“You’re going to make me cum,” he moans as he screws his eyes shut. “Is that what you want baby.  Want me to cum in your dirty little mouth.”    


You hollow out your cheeks and moan around his shaft as you take him deeper down your throat.  


A feral growl erupts from his chest as he shoots his hot seed into your mouth.  You swallow every last drop and slow your movements, releasing his cock from your mouth with a loud pop.  


Sebastian staggers backwards and falls onto the bench to lean back against the lockers.  He sits quietly, his chest heaving as he runs his hands through his hair.  

You rise from your knees smiling and walk over to him.  He looks up at you with a sated grin as you wipe your mouth with the back of your hand and lower yourself to straddle his lap. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you in for a passionate kiss.  Lips parting he nuzzles his head into the crook of your neck.  


“We should come to the gym more often,” he chuckles as he kisses a trail to your pulse point.  


You lovingly push his head away and reach over on the bench for his shirt, trying to avoid his attempts to nip your shoulder. 

“Get dressed,” you giggle, throwing his shirt over his head just as his mouth is about to come down your bare skin.  “I’m going to put you through an intense workout when we get home.”  


He raises his eyebrows in amusement as he slips on his shirt and bends down to grab the rest of his clothes.  But just as he’s about to reach for his briefs, you scoop them off the floor.  


“These are mine,” you purr, tucking them into your pocket before heading for the door.

As you poke your head out of the locker room, Sebastian comes up from behind and smacks your ass.  After making sure the hall is empty, you grab his hand and slip out into hall to make your escape, laughing madly as you both sprint to the exit.  


Climbing into the back seat of a cab, you lean your head on Sebastian’s shoulder and watch him tap away at his phone.

After a few minutes, you pull away, eyes widening as you realize he’s posted his locker room selfie online.  


“Sebastian Stan,” you scold as you playfully swat his arm.  


“What?” he answers with mock innocence.  “My girlfriend thinks I look really hot in that picture.”  


You scoff and roll your eyes hard as he taps out another quick message and hits send.  


“Don’t be jealous doll,” he soothes, bending down to give you a kiss as your phone chimes.  “Wait until you see the one I took just for you.”  



End file.
